A Stage Surprise
by IshipBrittanaAndHeya
Summary: Santana is a famous singer, and is performing tonight. And Brittany is late... Again. What will Santana do to Brittany, when she finally comes? Warning: G!P Brittany
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hallo lovely people :) Just wanted to thank all of you that Review my story Truth or Dare?, and to all that followed and fav my story. It means a lot to me, to know that you like my story :) So I made another one, hope you like this ;) Remember to Review, Thanks.**

"Fuck, come on! I don't have time for this" Brittany yells in her car.

She looks at the clock on her cars dashboard, and see that she is definitely late to Santana's show... Again.

"Come on.. MOVE!" Brittany honk at the other cars.

Brittany can't believe it, she left in good time, but then of course there had to be trafic problems.. And right outside the arena, that Santana is performing in tonight.

After another 10 mins. and a lot of yelling, Brittany is finally able to get to the arena. As she is pulling up to the arena, Brittany could only think about what was going through Santana's mind at the moment. She is proberly wondering where Brittany was. With no time at all to get a gift or even flowers, Brittany knew it was going to be rough entrance, that's if she even do get to see Santana at all. Santana might be in the last succession of singing her songs for all Brittany know. Either way, Brittany's gonna to be late and will have to pay the price.

As quickly as Brittany's legs would allow her to run, she raced to the backdoor of the arena. Before going in she threw her backstage-pass around her neck, and just as she opened the door, she accidentally knocked someone down, who happened to be coming through the door on the same time.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Hey, do you happen to know the way to the main stage?" Brittany quickly asked the man.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. It's straight down the hall and the last door on the left." The man answered as Brittany helped him up.

"Thank you sir. I owe you one!" Brittany said, before running off down the hall.

"Oh it's alright, just don't tell her, I told you where to find her!" The man yells down the hall after Brittany.

When Brittany looked back, she quickly realize she had bumped into Dr. Lopez. Brittany was rushing herself so quickly, she didn't noticed it was him. Talk about a rough yet smooth entrance with Santana's dad. Brittany didn't really have time to think much about the run in with Santana's dad, because she was on a mission to make it to Santana in time, before the show started.

As Brittany continued her sprint down the hall, she finally approached the last door, and as Brittany looked through the window she was able to shortly see Santana with a few wardrobe and stage staff by her side. Santana was walking away in her black leotard and black leather boots, while she was putting the straps over her shoulders. Santana quickly disappeared behind some of the stage equipment and out of view for Brittany.

Brittany qiuckly made her way to where Santana disappeared, and the moment she intered, Brittany head music and the crowd. The noise was so loud that Santana didn't hear Brittany calling for her. Just like before, Brittany ran across the dimmed, yet full of sound and stage equipment, room, while calling Santana's name. Unfortunately Brittany hit her knee while passing a speaker, she quickly looked down to see if she was bleading. When she saw that there wasen't any blood, she looked up again, but Santana was nowhere in sight.

Brittany tried to follow the distant sound of Santana's voice echoing inside. Brittany saw lights begin to brighten, and she reached an open corridor where there were many stage staff running around with headsets and getting ready to start Santana's show.

Brittany looked around after Santana, but could't see her anywhere. Brittany then saw a lady with a clipboard, and she appeared to be ordering other people around. Brittany walked up to the lady to aks if she knew where Santana was.

"Everyone clear the platform, we start in ten minutes!" The lady yells to the staff.

"Excuse me, do you know where Santana is?" Brittany asked the lady.

"She's on the mobile platform, ready to be..." The women pointing the direction.

"Thanks." Brittany cut her off and ran in the direction the lady pointed.

"Wait, you can't go in there. The platform is being set!" She tries to grab Brittany, but fails.

Brittany ran down the hall to the mobile platform where Santana was. Brittany barely squeaking past the doors before they closed. When Brittany looked straight ahead of her she could see Santana standing on the platform, only a few feet away.

Brittany noticed Santana facing away from her, so Brittany quietly sneaked closer without Santana knowing her presents. Brittany planed to surprise the stunning brunette if she could.

Tip toeing using her ninja skills Brittany stod directly behind Santana. Brittany's next move would either be good or bad, depending on the mood Santana's in. Brittany reach up with both hands and groped at Santana's sweet ass cheeks.

Within a second, Santana jumped forward in complete surprise. Smacking Brittany's hands away and turning around furiously, prepping to go all Lima Heights on whoever had the nerve to grope her.

"Hey!? What the fuck do think your... doing?" Santana aggressively speak at first, then discovering Brittany's face in relief.

Brittany have always loved how soft yet ripe Santana's ass is. It's not too droopy, nor too full of muscle. The kind that can give a curvy look when positioned just right, while also establishing a petite figure. But Brittany's favorite use is when she is resting her head upon it. Santana's ass is pretty much the best pillow in town to sleep on.

Just before stepping closer, Brittany give a witty smile and a short baby wave to Santana.

Santana shakes her face and squints her eyes. Santana gave Brittany her, obviously mad yet glad to see her at the same time, kinda look.

"Well you're fashionably late." Santana smirks.

"You should know, I meant to come here, at this exact time." Brittany tease, while slowly moving in closer to her. "Just to make you worry."

"Yeah right, I know how your dirty mind works. You can't resist the sight of a girl in a leotard... especially me." Santana said, knowing what Brittany's thoughts is.

Santana's eyes filled with lust, her voice deepens with a sexier tone. Brittany could tell Santana was hungry for her cock.

"Okay fine, you caught me. I can't stop looking at your super fine ass. Your shiny dark brunette hair is absolutely incredible. And your smile throws me for a loop and don't get me started on your chest..."

Before Brittany can complete her rambling confession, Santana unexpectedly grabs the front of Brittany's shirt and pulls her forward for a big kiss. The locking of there lips was well finessed, gentle and not too wet.

"So what about my lips then?" Santana teases back.

"The best thing yet." Brittany said, kissing her back on the lips.

For several more moments Santana and Brittany makeed out passionately, slowly Brittany moved the kisses down the left side of Santana's neck and Brittany's right hand went straight to grope Santana's ass. Santana closed her eyes, appearing to enjoy the forward action Brittany had taken.

Brittany movied her kisses down Santana's neck and to her left shoulder. Brittany took Santana's arm-strap at the top of Santana's leotard between her teeth, and slowly tugged it down Santana's upper arm and soon revealed her blossoming left breast.

When Brittany's lips make contact with Santana's left nipple, Santana moaned in pleasure. Gradually turning her on.

"Oh my god, this is so crazy." Santana breathed out.

"What's so crazy? Brittany asked.

"I need your cock!" Santana growls.

Without warning, Santana drops to her knees and hooks her claws onto Brittany's belt. Unbuckling her belt at the speed of light, like her life depended on it.

The horny brunette strips down Brittany's pants and shorts at the same time, and grabs a hold of Brittany's enormous cock. Santana then started stroking Brittany's cock, getting her even harder than she already was.

Standing in place, Brittany let Santana give her one of the most unbelievable hand jobs Brittany have ever felt. Santana moved her hand along Brittany entire shaft with a pulsating grip and twisting strokes, while twiddling her thumb and pointer finger at the bottom of the head. The sensation blew Brittany away.

Santana teased, blowing a light breath of air between every strokes upon the blonds cock. Brittany feeling the warm air from Santana's lungs caused her cock to twitch with every exhale.

"Shit San, your driving me insane here." Brittany breathed out.

"Oh yeah, I bet this will drive you even more insane." She playfully replies.

Straight away, Santana takes Brittany's cock into her warm mouth. Her precious lips narrowing past the head, Brittany could feel Santana's tongue curling around the tip.

Brittany pulled away Santana's hair from her face, watching her head rock back and forth, daring herself to push Brittany's cock deeper with every stroke.

Brittany soon feel the head og her cock start to make contact with the back of Santana's throat, causing Santana to gag temporarily. Recovering herself, Santana retreats Brittany's cock from her mouth to breath, and then takes Brittany's cock back into her mouth.

While Santana suck on Brittany's cock, she slowly lets her own hand wrander down between her legs, massaging herself over her leotard covering pussy. That don't last too long for Santana, before she's pushing the black cloth aside and pinching and rubbing her clit raw, which caused her to moan in pleasure.

At this point, Brittany's mind began to flounder over Santana's perfect pussy. Unexpectedly, Brittany withdrew her bulging cock from Santana's mouth, and drop down to her knees, equally to Santana's height. Brittany took Santana's hand out from between her legs to take over her motion upon Santana's pussy. Brittany glided her forefinger along the entrance of Santana's pussy, formulating circular rotations, and slowly sending Santana off to pleasure land.

Santana started to lean back on her knees, so the heels of her leather boots touched her ass. Sitting there, Santana plants both hands behind herself for support. Her thighs flex and reflect in the light. The sight was a true mental picture to save in Brittany's memory bank. A shaved beauty, that displayed one of the best looking slit you can ask for.

Seeing the opportunity, Brittany went straight for the gold and sink two of her digits directly into Santana's tight pussy. Feeling Santana's inner pussy walls trapping my sunken fingers, Brittany began slowly stroking Santana's sensitive mark, skyrocketing her ongoing orgasm.

"Huh, fuck yeah! Right there Brit. Right fucking there." Santana moans her words.

"Ooo did I find just your special spot." Brittany playfully torture her. "Is that what drives you insane, Sanny?"

"Yes, Brit... you so fucking found it. Oh shit!" Santana answers.

"Well, we'll see about that..." Brittany reply back.

Brittany turned her body around and laid back down onto the platform, and surprised Santana by planting her mouth directly onto her pussy, lining her tongue between Santana's pussy lips. The sudden contact, caused Santana's body to jolt in place. Further compiling her ever growing sensations.

Santana's breathing quickly deepens, and both og there body temps began to rise. And Brittany's actions gradually upgraded. Brittany's tongue ran over Santana's clit, quickly flicking and licking the now swollen yet sensitive stretch of skin.

With Brittany's face literally between Santana's legs, eating away at Santana's delicious pussy, Brittany couldn't imagine a better position to be in. But Santana soon proved that theory wrong. Somehow during her escalating orgasm, Santana gathered just enough energy to prop herself up and lean forward. A mission of hers to 69 each other.

Santana once again reaches for Brittany's cock and devours it into her mouth. While sucking Brittany off, Brittany had the pleasant chance to finally see Santana bend her nicely round ass. Both of Brittany's hands tightly clamp onto Santana's ass, one per a cheek.

Making rotated squeezing motions, Brittany happen to sometimes reach Santana's back door with her thumbs, causing Santana to budge each time Brittany's thumbs passed by.

Brittany slaped Santana hard on her right butt cheek, forcing another spasm to ripple through Santana's body.

"Ooo yeah..." Santana moaned.

"You like that, huh?" Brittany devilishly asked, giving Santana another spank.

"Oh yeah, Brit." Santana adds with a rougher tone.

"You want more you dirty bitch?"

"Oh fuck yeah!" Santana screams out.

At that moment, three more smacks to Santana's ass is delivered as commanded, prompting Santana to begin a humping motion, allowing her pussy to push against Brittany's tongue with every buckle of her hips. Santana intensifies her movements, nearly cutting Brittany's air supply off and coming to a full facesitting.

Suddenly Santana jumps forward and repositions herself facing Brittany by her lower half, obviously showing she needed Brittany's cock to finish off her boiling orgasm.

Up on her knees again Santana slowly lowers herself, guiding Brittany's cock straight into her aching pussy. A loud moan comes from Santana, followed by others smaller moans as she further pushes Brittany's cock deep within her sensitive pussy walls.

"Huh, Oh, Ooo..." Santana breathes out.

When Santana comes to the bace of Brittany's cock, she lifts back up, beginning her strokes. Santana slowly start thrusting her body back down on Brittany's rock hard cock, causing it to drill into her sweet tight pussy. The feeling was like no other, Santana's warm insides surrounding Brittany's cock. Friction between the two of them, quickly heated there orgasms.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck me..." Santana moan out in pleasure.

Watching from below, Brittany pull aside Santana's right shoulder strap from her leotard down to her elbow, thus now exposing her right breast along with her left. The two breasts shake wildly above Brittany, from Santana's humping rampage. Not another second going by, Brittany cup both breasts and gently massage them, looking to add onto her already boiling sex run.

Like if that wasn't enough, pinching Santana's nipples and giving them a final twisting, sent Santana's deep brown eyes to the back of her head in awe.

All of sudden, loud sounds of hydraulics' and metal clattering comes, and the two giant doors above Brittany and Santana, open and the platform they were fucking on began to move!

"Santana, the platform is lifting!" Brittany tried to warn Santana. "We have to stop!" She added.

But it was no use, Santana was too infatuated with fucking Brittany at that very moment.

The platform had begun to raise and a beat to one of Santana's songs started to play as well.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP! FUCK ME! FUCK MY PUSSY, BRITTANY!" Santana yells out.

Hearing Santana's words, Brittany couldn't believe the situation. Like Santana, the sensation was almost to greatly addictive. Slowly Brittany fell under Santana's spell, and continued to fuck the hell out of Santana.

Now only a couple feet from being visible to the entire arena, Brittany layed there fucking one of the most popular girls on the planet and thousands of Santana's fans were about to see it come to life.

"Oh shit, ah shit!" Brittany moaned with pleasure. Ramming into Santana as fast as Brittany could.

"Huh, huh... cu... cum already!" Santana yells just as the platform reaches the main stage.

Before you knew it, everyone can see Brittany's enormous cock, driving into the star of the show. Santana falls forward, holding herself up by her elbows next to the sides of Brittany's chest, giving Brittany one last big kiss on the lips.

"Fuck, oh fuck... oh fuck, Santanaaaa!" Brittany finally explode her load into Santana's pussy.

The crowd soon realizes the spectacle and freezes, watching Brittany pumpin' up into Santana's now cum filled pussy live on stage.

When Brittany pull out her cock, a large stream of semen comes out of Santana's pussy and onto the stage, surprsing Brittany how much she had really cum inside of Santana.

Still laying over Brittany, Santana leans over to her left ear and quietly whispers:

"Ohh god.. That was just what I needed... Thanks babe."

Right after the final words, Santana gives Brittany another sweet kiss on the lips and a smile, before she gets up starting to readjusting her outfit appropriately for the concert. As Brittany sit up and watch Santana walk away in slow motion, tucking in her breasts and putting her shoulder straps back up, Brittany still couldn't believe she had just fucked her favorite girl ever, literally in front of the whole world watching.

Even herself being naked in front of thousands of people, Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of Santana. Looking at her sing and dance across the stage, her leotard of diamonds sparkling in the light and her ass jiggling with every movement she made, will forever continue to put a smile across Brittany's face.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE!

**A/N: Hallo lovely people :) Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, some crap happened in my family, but it's all over now :) Just wanted to tell you that I read some of you wanted me to continue this, I thought about it, and I will write some more chapters to this, just have to finish another one-shot I'm working on :)Anyway just wanted to tell you. I will see you soon ;)**


End file.
